


The Nanny

by Supernova95



Series: Home Alone [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's last nanny was an old woman, and she was Evil, with a capital E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

Tim's last nanny was an old woman. She had grey long wiry hair that was whitening at the tips and always greasy. Her skin was wrinkled, partly from her age but partly because of the fixed frown she always wore. Her clothes were grey and dismal and they always stank of her many cats. At first tim had thought that they had a flecked pattern, but he soon found out they were hairs from her cats that had embedded themselves in the fabric.

Hairs that got everywhere. Like in his hair, on his clothes, in his eyes. Cat hair in your eyes is not a pleasant feeling.

She was Evil, with a capital E. She was grumpy and mean and moody and short tempered and just all around nasty. She kept telling him she applied for a housekeeping job. She hadn't been told about Tim but had found out about him on her second day. By then it was too late to quit, his parents were deep in South America on a dig and couldn't be reached. His nanny was stuck with him.

It hasn't been that bad at first, Tim had had plenty of nannies, some not as nice as others, and as far as nannies went she really hadn't been that bad... at the beginning. She had kep to her business and he had kept to his, making sure to eat at a different time to her they actually rarely saw each other during the day.

Until, of course, one day he slipped down the entrance hall stairs and right into a priceless Ming vase. He hadn't meant to, but he had lost his footing at the top of the stairs, whilst on his way down for lunch, and, although he had tried to stop himself, he couldn't and so crashed straight into the priceless artefact.

That had been the final straw for his nanny.

Now he was never let out of her sight lest he make more trouble. And when he said not out if her sight he meant it. He had to be in the room that she was, he could read, but any sort of drawing implement was out of the question... He wasn't allowed to just stay in his room and do the work that his parents - mother - had left him to get ready for the start of school, he had to be in *her* line of sight at all times.

It hadn't been that bad at the beginning, he could deal with it, try to be as polite as possible to convince her that he could behave and that she didn't need to tell his parents that he had been bad.

Then he found out that she smoked.

Well it wasn't so much that she smoked, but that she needed cigarettes to do it. This meant buying them, which meant leaving the manor, which, as specified by his parents, he was not allowed to do.

Under no uncertain terms.

But, still, when he found himself handcuffed to the wall it was still a little surprising. It became automatic *anytime* she left, apart from when she headed home at night he was handcuffed to the special hook in the kitchen. It was mildly disconcerting at first... But it was to stop him from destroying his parents' artefacts, the things they had worked so hard for, the things they left home, left *him* for.

So that was okay right? For the sake of the artefacts?

It had to be because he had this nanny for two holidays, his parents thought she was doing a good job, therefore it must be okay.

They had developed a sort of routine whenever she wanted to go out. She would first ask for his hands, and he would hold them out, palms up. Then she would take each of them in turn and place them in the handcuffs above his head, it was a little bit of a stretch, but his feet remained on the floor, and it was for his parents... So that was okay. His nanny would then proceed to ruffle his hair and walk out of the room, out of the house and on her way.

Usually it was only for a couple of hours, sometimes less, and she would be back un-cuffing him and expecting him to follow her around.

Except that once where she left and didn't come back until midday the next day. Where he was still standing, eyes open, blank faced and stomach growling.

It was for his parents right?


End file.
